The Devil's Eden
by ValaiNoctem
Summary: Sequal to Silent Hill's Executioner and Outcast. New faces walk in the mist as Siren's changes go deeper then her human nature and Aeron must face both his past and his future. Contains Rape and other mature content.
1. Of Angels and Demons

_~ Upon the misty Hell did an Angel fall to smite the demons of Hell back to the Pit they once came, his eyes a cold pure silver of God's light as his long hair fell to his waist with red with the blood of his foes, his skin pale with the death that claimed his mortal flesh as symbols of his Faith marked his face and left hand; his weapon the very whip of God's will, filled with the very tears of our Savior to repel the demons from Hell. His birth unto this Hell is proof that God has heard the prayers of the Faith and brought an Angel to battle the evil within the mist as a sign of love and mercy upon those who still have Faith. May the Angel of Faith guide the worth into the Paradise of God and out of the shadows~_

That was the prayer of the Church when a man was seen walking through the mist, his reason there unknown to all but his actions were clear as he began to kill anything that came near him that wasn't human, it had been a week since Aeron had freed Siren from the Church and allowed his minions into the Church; the Faith of those still alive had weakened enough to allow the Hounds and Lying Figures into the holy building to continue their attack as Aeron tended to his Mate's sudden increased hunger. The news of the strange man had Aeron on edge as Siren's odd behavior seemed to have gotten the point of vomiting in the morning; it was strange to the demon because his Mate was devouring anything from the brain of the humans he brought her down to the genitals which was normally his own treat but she seemed to have a craving for them more so then usual, when he thought on it she would always pass them to him, the wastes within them making them unappealing to her. Siren had noticed the changes too but in a different way as a very small bump seemed to form over her stomach, the sight of it made her eyes widen before she started to gain the cravings that Aeron was only starting to notice, her vomiting the cause of faint movements over her stomach before she would feel the need to feed or happily nip at Aeron's neck before he would smile then go to touch her stomach making her jump up then growl at him like he was going to do something horrible to her.

'_**He cannot know of this… He may devour it.**_' Siren's instincts hissed to her before she gave a faint groan and sat up, walking to the door.

Aeron's hand on her neck stopped her as his thumb rubbed over the Mating Mark he had placed on her.

"Be careful…Strange forces are at work against us." Aeron warned before Siren nodded, her odd eyes calm before she walked out of the Haven.

'_**She has a different scent… More mature.**_' Aeron's instincts hissed into his ear before he tilted his head to one side.

He had never notice it before but his instincts were right, Siren's scent had started to change, it was such a small change that he wasn't even thinking of it when he first caught the change, he thought it was due to her more demonic side starting to show more; for some reason though he had the feeling that there was something wrong with her that she wasn't telling him. It was one thing to start to become more violent towards him but it was another reason for his Mate to hide the reason from him like she was, Siren had been that way for no more than a few days but it was that protective fear when he would try to touch her stomach; it was as if there was something there that she didn't want him to know about, like some secret that she herself wasn't able to handle. The only thing wrong with that is if she didn't know how to deal with the issue why wouldn't she talk to him about it unless she was too afraid of what his reaction would be, that's what was getting to him; this time he would ask her instead of just letting her walk away from it like she was doing, oh no, he would get his answers from her one way or another. Within moment of making up his mind he decided to trail Siren to see where she was going when she got mad at him for the strange reasons she was with a firm frown on his face; he didn't trust the rumors of a man that was killing the creatures of the mists and he would be damned to Hell if he let this stranger lay a hand on his Mate when he was out killing the creatures whom were to protect her, it was unheard of for a servant to disobey him; even more so with danger in the mists. He didn't leave the Great Knife behind incase h needed it to fend off anyone within the Order or the strange man of their Faith, he was determined to end the life of the so called 'Angel of Faith' with haste to keep the humans away from him and his Mate since he had gotten her from the Church, when he caught the scent of Siren he gave a groan hoping for a sound in return; Siren was starting to give off a rather eerie, almost howl like drone whenever she heard his groan, almost as if to tell him where she was, to his relief she sent out a gentle drone, almost cooing him to her location. With a bound in his step he neared her location before he heard the sound of a whip snap behind him.

"You the one they call Pyramid Head?" A firm yet rough tone asked Aeron, the voice sounded dead of emotion as he turn his head to glance behind him.

A man stood there wearing what looked like robes, a hood over his head to hide his face but on his left hand was a symbol of the Order.

"Your silence is your own undoing." The man said before he started to charge Aeron, the Great Knife felt lighter than before as he swung it at the intruder, the man's arm was caught by the tip of the blade making his eyes widen; the silver color was sickening to Aeron but the scent of his blood made him smirk.

'_**A holy man is it?**_' Aeron's instincts grinned with amusement.

'_I don't care who he is… He is too close to my Mate._' Aeron growled in return.

The man in robes held his arm before he glared at Aeron and cracked his whip again, the light shimmering off the whip was an insult to the darkness that Aeron commanded, the glittering trail the whip left behind it was even more enraging but he ignored it for the sake of remaining focused on the man, the wind had picked up just enough for the hood of his cloak to be pushed down making Aeron laugh darkly; he knew the face of the man before him now, it was a face that he would never forget ever since he became the demon that was now.

"Jophiel, finally you come from your perch." Aeron laughed speaking in the language of the demons, the man's eyes narrowed.

"Aeron, how long as it been since you were cast out for the violation of Parisa?" Jophiel growled, Aeron's long tongue slithered out to lick his lips.

"_**Ah… Parisa, such a young and supple thing she was. How has she faired since that day?**_" Aeron's darker voice cooed to the Angel before him, he knew it would enrage the man but he wanted to see some rage from the man he once; so long ago called brother.

"Foul beast you dare to speak of her?" Jophiel growled sending the end of his whip around Aeron's neck causing a groan of pain to echo through the mist; Aeron snarled using the Great Knife to cut the Holy Whip and run his hand over the already healing wound around his neck.

"I do dare to speak of that _tight_ little temptation. Do you know how she teased me before I finally took her?" Aeron smirked at the ever darkening glare of the Angel.

~2,000 years ago in Heaven~

She was one of the most beautiful Angels, her golden skinned kissed by the sun's light as bright hazel eyes scanned over the world, long cascading curls of fire and gold locks fell to the small of her back as a gentle smile graced her face, Parisa was graced with golden wings tipped with silver light by the God whom gave birth to her; however her eyes would glance towards Aeron. He was once and Angel of might, his high cheeks and golden eyes an envy of the males around him, his body a pale color of light as black wings hide his body from the sun; the light would often burn his skin instead of add color to it, he was an Angel on the border of Salvation and Damnation; his actions were both terrifying and meaningful as other Angels avoided him. His hands were a bold red up to his elbows as the Great Knife's blade seemed to be painted with rich ruby blood; it wasn't always the rustic blade it was, it was once a golden blade that both Angel and Demon alike feared; Aeron was a rebel-Angel bound to jump at the chance to strike at another Angel without a second though but with Parisa his only thoughts would stir his arousal. Jophiel and others knew of this dangerous attraction that Aeron had for Parisa and had tried to warn her of it; Jophiel more than the others for he too had feelings for her but his were more noble, he was willing to wait for the blessing of God and to be granted a human life with her so that the two could life together as husband and wife. The day of the Devil's Awakening was the day when Jophiel had tried to warn Parisa of Aeron's dangerous intent upon her virginity and came to her in the early dawn as she still rested in her tower nearest to the morning star.

"Parisa, we must speak." Jophiel pleaded, "Please awaken from your slumber." He said as he gentle shook the Angel with his gentle grey wings, his skin a soft caress upon her's.

When Parisa awoke she gave Jophiel a soft smile and sat up, her robes covering her round chest as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Jophiel?" She questioned, "What would bring you to my bed this morning?" She asked with a curious tone, Jophiel's eyes were serious as his tone was one of warning.

"Parisa, you play a dangerous game with Aeron." Jophiel said sternly, as if Parisa was a child. "He is untamable." He warned.

Parisa gave a faint chuckle.

"What game do you speak of Jophiel?" Parisa said with an innocent voice, she could fool anyone with that voice but her eyes told the worried Angel of her devious tempting of the monster within Aeron.

"Parisa… Do not lie to me." Jophiel said, his wings flaring to show that he wasn't fooled.

The female Angel gave a faint scoff and flicked her hair to one side before she raised a brow at him.

"And when do my actions affect you, Jophiel?" She retorted, Jophiel never made advances upon her making her feel as if he wasn't true to the words of other Angels telling her of his interest in her.

Jophiel's eyes widened before he raised his hand to strike her nearest wing as if to make her understand his feelings for her but instead he turned to leave giving her his coldest glare.

"When the beast takes you I will not show you mercy, I pray our God does not as well." He said before he walked out of Parisa's tower.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Aeron leaning against a stone wall watching the sun raise, his fangs showing as his face held a sinister grin as if he was thinking of something that had suddenly gave Jophiel shivers as he merely tried to guess what was on the dark Angel's mind before he turned and flew back to his own tower near Parisa's; he was grateful to be one of the closest Angels to Parisa for he was bound to protect her from the others who would dare to take her innocents from her, Aeron was the biggest threat to that cause as he was known to even rape the occasional stray demons that would wander into the borders of Heaven and Hell. The fact that an Angel would dare to even rape an outcast of Heaven was a sign that they were on the road to Hell and their fall would be the hardest but Aeron was blissfully blind to the signs that the others could clearly see when no action was taken because it was _not _an Angel being forced into the sinful actions that Aeron forced the demons into, he wasn't so foolish as to take them in Heaven but he would fly to them and taken them in the border that showed no one of his crimes but it was the marks on his back that told everyone what he had done and those where the actions that would put him on the path of the Master of Silent Hill. It was when the sun's light reached its peak that he made his move and walked into Parisa's tower, the days leading up to Aeron's visit were torture upon his self-control, he had seen her dance the night before as she always did; only this time she had seen him, she knowingly ran her hands up her sides and gave a sway of her hips, Aeron's mind was getting dark as he watched her sway her hips and let the top of her robes fall; showing him the tempting mounds of flesh upon her golden chest, her nipples risen from the cool wind caressing them as his own arousal grew; his eyes surrounded in black as his long deep brown hair blew over his shoulders before his wings hid him from view as he dared not to watch before she removed all of her clothing and beckoned to him like a sin in the night. Her beautiful red wings flared out in a sign of welcoming attraction before his wings folded behind his back and he watched her naked body dance for him in the moonlight, he could still see the sinful mound of flesh between her legs as her juices shimmered in the moon's light; she was wet for him and teasing him with the fact of it before she gave a smirk then vanished into her tower. Since then his every thought was of her as he strode into her tower.

'_**Are you going to do it?**_' A dark voice whispered to him, his only answer was a nod as he walked to Parisa's bed.

His wings tip on the wing closest to her ran up her leg in a gentle caress as his fingertips followed, the gentle moan her pulled from her was delightful as his eyes grew dark as he silently stripped her clothes from her leaving her in a sudden gust of cold air before she had awaken to see Aeron before her bed; naked in all his terrible might as he crept over her, she rolled onto her back to try and push him off only to have her hands moved above her head as her wings angrily flared out to try and make him leave but his strength was far greater than her's as he spread her legs and readied himself for the plunge into her tight entrance before his golden eyes were surrounded in pools of black and his teeth were turned to fangs. Parisa was terrified by the look in Aeron's eyes as he thrust his hips into her's with a great snarl; Parisa's eyes welled up with tears as Aeron's hips slowly worked his member into her womb, he relished in the tight heat as he thrust his hips into her, his hands gripping her wings and breaking them in three places as his thrusts got more violent with each pained moan she gave, her breasts bounced and rubbed against his chest as he moaned deeply. Parisa's blood was warm and slick against his legs as he used it to move deeper into her with a rough growl.

"You like that don't you?" He asked in a dark growl.

Parisa shook her head and begged him to stop before he slammed into her to the hilt.

The rapture lasted for hours until Jophiel and other Angels broke through the door to Parisa's room to find Aeron's teeth in her shoulder as he began to try and eat her alive as he was still thrusting inside of her Parisa begged for help before a fiery wall blazed through Aeron's memory…

_**The rest of the memory burned out with time and the changes made to him in Hell.**_


	2. The Bond of Mates

Aeron stood there lost in his memories as Jophiel glared with clenched fists, he didn't think Aeron would remember his time in Heaven but the mere fact that the fires of Hell did not erase them all had his blood boiling, but little did he know that Siren had heard the sounds of their small confrontation and was now walking behind him, her eyes surrounded in pools of black as she gave a small growl seeing Jophiel and Aeron standing face to face like old enemies, she watched with a silent awe as the two seemed to go back in time yet remain in view. Aeron's feathered wings slowly return to him for a brief second as he returned to his original form as the Black Angel as his hair grew down to his waist, but his twisted smirk remained as the Great Knife changed from its grotesque for back to the silver blade it had started out as, forged by the light of God and made to cleave through the armies of Hell. Siren blink rapidly to try to adjust to the light and what she had just seen but as soon as her eyes met Aeron's the image faded as he returned to the demon he was, when Jophiel turned his head and saw Siren his eyes narrowed as he cracked the whip inches from her feet making Aeron grit his teeth and growl; his eyes burning with hate at the fact that Jophiel had the gull the even dare to threaten his Mate the way he had just done, Siren however didn't take to his bluff with a weary caution as she snarled at the Angel then drew her knife, Jophiel scoffed then turned to Aeron who was gripping the Great Knife in rage; Jophiel raised a brow then turned to Siren,

"Who is this, Aeron?" Jophiel asked as he took a step towards Siren, his voice silk lace with a razor edge.

Aeron grabbed the Great Knife and charged Jophiel as the red-headed Angel turned to face him once more and flicked his wrist as the whip cracked against Aeron's chest, the light from the contact on his skin burned him as he swung the Great Knife, catching the Angel by his cheek; his silver blood trickling from the wound as he healed. Siren watched as Aeron's would was healed by the mist, her instincts told her that she shouldn't be so close to that battle but she was bound to protect her Mate as well as the unborn inside of her; Aeron didn't need to know of the child while in the presence of an enemy, something in her mind told her that she would be used against him or killed if the red-head knew of her connection to him so she merely glared and stood her ground as the man walked towards her once more.

"Come now Aeron; isn't it rude not to introduce me to your next victim?" Jophiel said in a cold tone, it seemed like he was unaware of Siren's true meaning to the Executioner.

"Stay away from her Jophiel!" Aeron snarled as he grabbed a fist full of Jophiel's long red locks in his fist.

Jophiel gave a glare and turned back to Aeron with his whip raised to crack against either of the two as Siren took a step forward then felt the urge to vomit take her as she ran to the alley way. Aeron gave a confused look loosening his grip on Jophiel's hair before the Angel turned and the whip cracked upon Aeron's skin again, a snarl was his reward as Aeron gripped his wrist and snapped it back making him drop the whip. Jophiel glared up at Aeron as another flash of his past form was seen; Jophiel remembered the training armor that he was wearing as his black wings flared out in a dark rivalry as his own silver wings flared out to combat the shadows. In a flash the vision of the past was gone as Aeron chuckled, he had missed the fierce look of hate upon the Angel's face; he was surprised to have remembered it after so long as he gripped the Great Knife and had gone to swing when something caught Jophiel's eyes making him move. A crack of the whip was heard but it wasn't Aeron it had struck, with widened eyes the whip had gone from the snapped left hand to the moveable right hand, striking Siren's cheek as she stared at the ground, the mark a dark red as it slowly turned to black. Her odd eyes wide as she felt the sting of the whip travel throughout her whole being, it was like a rapture of the darkness that had taken a root in her soul. In that single second her hair had moved out of the way of the Mating Mark, the sight of it had made Jophiel's eyes widen before a feeling of pure rage and protective malice filled the mist.

"She's not your victim…." Jophiel whispered in horror as he watched Siren's form seem to vanish within the thickening mist.

"**No**." A deep voice growled from behind him, Jophiel turned to see the demon that Aeron had become.

"**She is my Mate.**" Aeron snarled grabbing the Angel by the throat, his helmet giving his voice a vicious echo.

Jophiel's eyes widened further before he closed his eyes, his body went lax before vanishing within a burst of light, blinding Aeron and parting the mist. Aeron's protective instincts had kicked in seeing Siren take the lash from the holy whip, his eyes narrowed further as he looked around the mist, carefully listening for movement when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Siren holding her cheek with a pained expression, her expression was one of the things that had him on edge; but in the heightened state he was in he could hear something faint; much like a heartbeat as Siren's other hand was over her middle. He gave a growling purr and reached out to touch her stomach, the Great Knife behind her to stop her from running as his fingertips brushed over the top of her middle. Siren's eyes went wide before she darted off to the side hearing the savage cooing of the demon having found out what she was hiding, with greater speed he ran after her. In the back of his mind he knew that wherever Siren was most vulnerable would be Jophiel's next move now knowing her as Aeron's Mate instead of merely his next victim. At one point in time he might've thought differently but that was years ago when she was still but a child among the mists, but now things were different, not even the fact that she was running from him could keep him from her.

'_**Run, run away! He knows about it! Run!**_' Siren's Instincts shouted at her.

Siren ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the mist parted then opened into seas of different density as she tried to run. The Mating mark on her neck burned as if to bid her to stay but instinct made her fearful enough to try and run; Aeron was compelled to run after her. They were bound to one another and determined to stay near each other even when fear tried to drive them apart. Aeron took a fast stride as he reached out to Siren, his fingers just brushing the mark on her neck as she shivered then slowly stopped running, her breath in fearful pants as she looked up at him. Before her was the Angel Aeron once was again, but instead of light now there was fire, it was burnt his wings down to the very bones, scarring his back as hands endued with claws like knives ran over the tanned skin leaving his scars in their wake as they aged into what they were now. His hair ratted out and was suddenly shaved off before Siren blinked away tears, Aeron stood before her now as she knew him, his demonic eyes faintly glaring as he brushed his fingers over stomach, testing them over the very tender flesh of her abdomen. Her odd eyes looked up at him with a nervous expression before his hands moved over the burn mark on her cheek; he gave a faint glare knowing that it would scar over with time.

"Jophiel will pay for this." Aeron snarled before he spied someone in the mist.

Siren looked in his direction but could not see anything; his eyes narrowed before he gave a growl and picked up Siren. He never thought that even now his past in Heaven would haunt him; he growled at figured in the mists that Siren could not see but she knew that he could and they were things that were real to him. Aeron gave a faint growl when he saw the faces become clearer; they were the faces of the Angels that used to torment him, he was the Angel on the edge. God had chosen him for the task that he was handed, God had even conditioned him; it was by the choices that God made for him that carried him into Hell's arms. Siren sighed and curled close to his chest, she hadn't figured out if he was going to try something with the tender spot on her stomach or if he was going to keep a closer eye on her with Jophiel around. Aeron drug the Great Knife behind him like a child with a string, tempting anything to come near him just so he could tear it to shreds to quell his inner anger. Sadly nothing had dared to travel his way, he growled in annoyance before he reached the Hell that was his Eden; out of the corner of his eye he had spied a nurse. The nurse had tilted her head back and forth at finding him; she looked at Siren and gave a faint growl pulling out her scalpel and stalking towards the two. Her body crackling with every movement that she made as Aeron's growl became louder to warn the nurse to stay away, his growl grew louder when he spied a Siam hulking behind the nurse. Aeron had always hated the Siam for the reason that the female body had a horrible habit of driving the larger male half into his domain, like most demonic males Aeron was more than ready to kill anything else was a male that wasn't of his own direct creation. The Siam shrieked making the nurse turn around and run towards it cutting at it with her scalpel trying to make it leave.

"Both of you… Leave us." Aeron finally snarled from behind his helmet.

The Siam growl standing the ground that it had and stomping it's larger tapped up arms in defiance as the nurse growled back at it, trying to regain Aeron's favor before the Siam smashed the nurse under a large stump where its hand once was. The nurse shrieked loudly as the Siam stomped it into nothing more than dusk and bits of cracking flesh, the female body was trying to stamp out the nurse while the male body was showing its dominance over the nurse. Aeron watched as Siren's eyes clouded over, she was tired and hungry but was unable to move from Aeron's grasp as the Siam growled and turn to them after the nurse was firmly pounded into the ground. Aeron growled in annoyance at the Siam's unwillingness to leave and lifted the Great Knife into the air before slamming it onto the ground in warning; it was his final warning before the Siam charged leaving Aeron little choice but to assert himself in his own domain. The Great Knife sliced into the Siam like a starved animal finally getting a chance at a meal as Aeron's bloodlust traveled into the Knife, slicing into the Siam with a fury found only from a weapon forged within Hell. Siren's face was spattered with the blood from the first swing as her hunger ebbed at her, Aeron set her down as he began to cure his own hunger; Siren quickly moved to hunk of flesh near him and began to eat. The Siam had tender flesh with a very humanoid taste, it was far from human but the taste was very sweet to her; Aeron watched her eat quickly as the faint heart beat grew a little strong as he eyed her stomach.

'_Why would she hide it?_' Aeron thought as he watched her chew a bite of flesh.

'_**Instinct, females are known to hide a possible child from their Mate.**_' Aeron's instincts answered as he chewed at a thick bone.

Aeron's eyes faintly narrowed at his lack of demonic knowledge when he himself was a demon, but he had never taken a Mate as his own. He was a Master of a vast domain, never having a need of a Mate when he had enough females to rape and devour to satisfy his hungers; but then Siren had come into his domain as little more than a child. It was beyond him to rape a child; they knew of no evil in the world and to them as he had once viewed from Heaven, were as innocent as the dawn. She was curious about the world around her and had little fear of him before, even when taken into the Church she was different; she wouldn't be brainwashed by Christobel and those of the Order. The way that she had moved through the mist as she matured was much like transcendence, her figure changed into something slender and elegant; her eyes cold to the lies of humanity yet sharp as a feline. Siren moved about the mist like a ghost in the night, ever quiet yet always known as she drew the creatures of Silent Hill as if to archive them, Aeron chuckled to himself; he knew the moment that she was near her pencils and pad she would draw the Siam with the same care that she drew the Hounds and Lying Figures, even the Grey Children that she herself had killed and mutilated. It was not the same as watching Angels paint the skies with their light or God carving the mountains from above, but watching Siren was a peace that he had rarely felt, it was not the same as sleep, but it was a calm comatose from his fury, his past, and his memories.


	3. Confrontaions and Inner Conflict

For Jophiel his task was now clear, he was sent to Silent Hill by god to end the life of his once brother's Mate. He had no choice but to hide within the mists after seeing Aeron's demon face to face. It was still hard to believe that Aeron could still have a memory of Heaven; the fires of Hell would've burned them all away. All things had to happen for a reason and it was for that very same notion that Jophiel now found himself in the Church of the Order. The people gazed up at him with adoration as a young boy walked up to him, timid things young humans were. Jophiel examined the remaining people with a careful eye; they all wore that same hopeful look on their face. It was clear that these people were trapped in the mists. Their souls had not yet felt that they could pass. It was a rather pitiful state to be in but Jophiel offered a faint smile to the boy.

"Are you here to save us?" The youth timidly said holding out a piece of bread to the Angel.

Jophiel closed his eyes and nodded taking the bread, merely breaking a piece off before handing it back to the boy.

Happy with that response the boy took back what was left of the bread and smiled. It was a rare sight in Silent Hill when a child would smile; the elderly saw it as a blessing. Christobel stood at her usual place, giving sermons and praising God for the gift of Jophiel. The Angel took no pride in it nor did he give complaint. It was by the choice of the mortals that they praised him as well; he was but a servant of God. One thing haunted Jophiel however, and it was a rather simple thing to him. The eyes of the human at Aeron's side still burned at his own, they were human yet held something darker. It was hard to see how something so small and frail looking could be something to haunt the Angel's mind. Humans were naturally neutral creatures at their core, swaying from one side and to the other. It was very rare to see a human that looked so light but inside their being was so black it choked out the light. Almost as if the light on the outside was all that was left. When his wings finally stretched he glanced to the door.

"The darkness beckons, doesn't it?" Christobel said walking behind the Angel.

Jophiel glanced behind him to the human, his eyes narrowed only slightly.

"It is _he_ who beckons." He retorted, "Aeron, the Fallen One." He said in a cold voice.

By the confused look Christobel wore she had no idea who Aeron really was. For the time being he thought it would be best that they feared him as Pyramid Head, they needed not know his true name. However to his gratitude Christobel asked no more of him as he left The Church. Walking through the mists was a forsaken comfort to the Angel; the cooling air was a relief on his skin as it burned. It always burned when demons were near. Being in the mist was both a gift and a curse, but it was better than being around the lost souls in the Church. His body hummed in a silent war with the mist around him, he was aware that many things hunted but few were truly a danger to him. Hearing a low growl made the Angel snap his whip to his left, a yelp confirmed that it was merely a Hound. The Hounds were a very curious and dangerous creatures, Jophiel noticed that a few would scout an area before the entire pack flooded it to hunt. They often snapped at him before returning to the heavier mists. By chance he had happened upon a woman whom was lost in the mists. Her mouse brown hair was wet but her deep chocolate eyes swam with fear.

"Please help me." The woman begged.

Jophiel glanced around before spreading his wings, letting their light break through the mists.

"Run quickly, the darkness is strong." Jophiel said before the woman ran past him.

When the woman was far enough to where Jophiel could no longer hear her heels he let his wings fold once more. A howl in the distance told him that his simple action was in vain. Turning to run in the direction of the hounds proved to be a near fatal error. He soon heard the sound of humming in the distance and the barking of young Hounds. Now that he knew of Aeron's Mate he was cautious of the girl, it was merely due to the fact that were she was Aeron was never too far behind. To the west of his location the sound of scrapping metal on concrete made it quite clear of where the Angel was. The shimmer of the whip at his right hand was more than enough to bring out a growl from the nearby Hounds. A soft vocalization within the mists was a very soft yet eerie sound that brought a shiver down Jophiel's spine. It was the first time he truly realized how Silent Hill had been Aeron's domain. The fallen Angel had been tainted and warped by the fires of Hell before being spat back out into the world, within the very fire that had consumed most of Silent Hill. To watch the sight from Heaven and the side of God was a horrid sight that not even the bravest of Angels could easily watch.

"I know thee now as my enemies…" Jophiel said to himself.

He knew now how corrupted the town of Silent Hill had changed the once innocent mists. The dead children now wandered as soulless and burning husks of tar, whimpering and crying out for their parents. The once domestic canines were forcefully skinned and possessed by the very Hounds of Hell, ever wandering the mist for flesh to feast upon. Other sinners were mutilated and warped into the many creatures that roamed Silent Hill, from Lying Figures to the Siam they were all once mere humans but now were further from that. With a slight shudder the Angel moved forward, his eyes sharp ad keen to anything nearby that moved. Every footstep echoed as if in a void, nothing but his own sounds around him as he seemed to melt into the mist. The eerie vocalizations had ended as did the scrapping of metal on the concrete; the sounds of faint crunching alerted the Angel to silent feasts to his front and back. Aeron and Siren had taken to picking off what could be easily killed without making a sound, Jophiel's very being made their bodies hum as if disturbed by the presence. A deep chuckle resonated through the mists as the sound of scrapping resumed. Fissures began to form shaking the area around Jophiel as Aeron grew closer to the Angel. Steam hissed up from the fissures as flame lazily floated up from their core. It was then that Aeron took the moment the walk past his old rival, his aura filled with malice and contempt should the Angel move an inch in the opposite direction. Within a flash the silver whip lashed out at the Red Pyramid making Aeron laugh before using the Great Knife to redirect the whip to the ground.

"This is just like _old times_." Aeron crooned sadistically making Jophiel cringe.

Jophiel remembered the old times well, Aeron was renowned for attacking other Angels. It was his story that kept the younger Angels in line and obedient to God. The rapture of Parisa was the greatest yet most sickening tale older Angels would tell, to retell it still wounded Jophiel to that day. It was a shame to watch as Parisa was sent to Silent as Dahlia Gillespie, her mind warped by the trauma she had endured by Aeron's actions. To this day the broken woman was a ghost within the mists, searching for her daughter that was burned alive years ago. Deep within his heart, Jophiel pitied the woman knowing that Parisa was lost to madness and the fires of Hell. The memory of that day fueled Jophiel fury towards Aeron before he charged the Demon, his whip whistling through the air with a sharp crack against Aeron's shoulder. The feeling of the whip brought a snarl to the once smirking expression that Aeron had worn; how it reminded him of Heaven and what he had left behind for Hell. Within the heat of the battle Aeron once again felt his body become the light of the creature he was, his darker side merely shadowed the movements of the Angel before Jophiel. It was becoming hard to tell which form was the ghost and which was the real one as both Great Knives seem to carry their own weight, like two side of coin. Within a sudden flash of light Aeron's demonic form seemed to vanish as his angelic form remained, Jophiel froze at the blinding light of the Great Knife before he jumped to the side and was struck by a black wing. The force knocked the wind out of his chest causing him the fall to his knees, his red hair falling over his face and shoulders as he gasped for air. Aeron however had stopped for a moment, his golden eyes wide as he looked over his tanned skin unmarked by human blood or hellish scars.

"What trickery is this?" Aeron growled before turning to Jophiel, his eyes a blaze with fury.

Jophiel panted before getting to his feet, his head hung low before he turned to face Aeron in his true form.

The dark light from Aeron cast away the mists as he grew closer to the weakened and stunned Angel, his wings flared out in scorn. Jophiel's own wings flared out, but only to protect him from whatever harm may come his way from the furious Aeron. The Great Knife's light cut through the mist that hid Siren leaving her confused as to why the mist was vanishing so quickly. Hounds howled and ran past her as if something was wrong before she too felt an air around her that seemed to suffocate her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw what the cause of the light was and froze. Aeron's form was light nothing that she had seen before. His tanned skin smooth and glowing as his mane of black hair fell just below his hips, his golden eyes like burning amber as his black wings a mere hint of the darkness within him. Aeron turned to face his Mate with those piercing eyes then began to walk towards her, with each step he took it was as if she brought him back from his past. Jophiel glared at being bested for the moment but took the time to regroup his thoughts and return to the Church, watching over his shoulder as black feather glided through the mists on a gentle breeze.

'_He is still full of disturbing yet enlightening surprises_." Jophiel thought as he felt the heavy demonic aura return to Silent Hill.

Aeron on the other hand could do little but rest his forehead against his Mate's as if to cope with what had happened by basking in her scent and aura. Though she had been frightened of his at first, the closer he got to her the more her Aeron returned, but behind Aeron Siren noticed a little girl smiling to her from behind him. Her black hair was long and her bangs hid part of her eyes, but she was dressed like a school girl and had bright blue eyes, in the back of her mind Siren thought of it as just a faded form of someone that Aeron must've known before her. Little did she know that the little girl was still within the mists and watching her every move, waiting for the right moments to make her-self known as the one who turned Aeron into the creature he was. It was all going to be a matter of time, an event that no one had control over was bound to take place near the time of birth for Aeron's brood. The effects of which would last for years before coming to full term, and with it the end of every mortal soul within Silent Hill.


	4. Lust and Creation

Though Jophiel had long since left the mists an eerie silence had taken hold of Aeron, the weight of his black feathered wings was still on his shoulders as he walked. It was an odd sensation but he didn't let it looked like it bothered him; Siren had taken a notice of his odd behavior. Though he looked the way she knew him to be the sight of the other Aeron had made her nearly faint. The strength of his aura had been both tainted and yet stronger than before. His wings flaring out behind him had made him more intimidating but the light around him was blinding, her eyes still slightly stung. Aeron growled softly to himself rolling his shoulders as his left hand drug the Great Knife. It was hard to believe that under all the rust and blood as a silver blade of light, drowned in Aeron's own darkness. To Siren it was strange to see Aeron so quiet, even if he was in deep thought. The mists grew thicker as did the silence before Hounds once again began to howl in hunger.

'_**Was that him at one time?**_" Siren's darkness hissed into her mind, her hand running over her stomach.

Her blue eye glanced to Aeron who as now looking down at her before he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. With a sigh Siren leaned into His hand feeling the tingle of warmth spread through her body, she had missed the feeling of his skin against hers. It had felt like ages since she felt the warmth of his touch, she turned his hand over and softly bit the rough palm making the Executioner stop where he stood and shudder. She did not want to believe her eyes on what she had seen earlier, to her Aeron had always been a creature of darkness. To think him an Angel did not seem to be within her grasp, but her eyes had seen a form that was not meant for mortal eyes. With a sigh she let Aeron's hand go only to have his hand move to the back of her head and crash their lips together, the taste of warm iron had invaded her senses making her moan. Pale hands moved up tanned skin to tangle within raven locks as tongue tried to best each other for dominance. A moan was all that echoed from the mists as Aeron dropped the Great Knife and picked up his Mate, her legs wrapping around his waist. Aeron growled darkly pushing Siren up against a nearby wall, his length hard and pulsing against her stomach as she shivered. She moaned and bit his lower lip softly, her teeth lightly drawing blood before strong hips ground into her making her gasp.

"How long since I've savored the feel of this flesh against mine?" Aeron growled into her ear.

Siren moaned softly at the lust in his voice as she pressed herself against him, even though clothes blocked the flesh from flesh they struggled to meld into one being. With the little control that he had left Aeron removed the clothing from his Mate with shaking hands. The pale canvas before his eyes was a temptation that he could not resist before his mouth was at her neck, his sharp teeth scrapping skin and drawing blood. Siren leaned against the wall, helpless within the grasp of Aeron as he shifted to disrobe and press his own hot skin against that of his human Mate. The contact made them both growl and shiver before Aeron's length pressed against Siren as his eyes half closed, his long tongue lolling from his mouth as he pushed into her. Siren gasped and moaned as her walls hugged the large organ entering her body, the pulsing from the thick veins made her body seem connected to his own. It was as if he was trying to regain a hold of the darkness inside of his soul with each strong thrust of his hips. His breath was heavy and hot against her skin as he buried his face inside of her neck, blocking out the light of the world within the safety of Siren's shadow.

"Aeron…" Siren moaned as she felt her walls hug him tighter.

Hearing her moan made Aeron move faster and harder, his length wrapped within her most tender flesh as he groaned deeply. Siren gripped his shoulders tightly as her back was forced against the rough brick wall, her pale skin scrapping as blood oozed from the cuts. Her legs grew tighter around his waist as her body grew hot; the pulsing within her body growing faster as Aeron's hands roughly squeezes her behind. There was a moment when all things seemed to grow completely black as the two reached completion within each other's arms. Aeron panted heavily pulling from Siren, his hold tighter as he bent down and wrapped her within his robes. Her clothes would be gathered by Hounds and brought to her when she woke, for now it was time for her to rest.

"You two are quite naughty you know." A young girl giggled from the mists.

Aeron turned around to see his master once more, her smile innocent yet devious before she clapped her hands and skipped around him. It was hard to believe that the young girl was truly a being of complete darkness, her past linked together with the history of Silent Hill itself. Her name was Alessa Gillespie; she had been burned within the Church under the accusation of being a witch. Since then the soul of the young girl had been warped into a creature that dwelled within the shadows of Silent Hill, keeping an eye on the souls trapped within the mists. There as one soul that she could not harm, the soul of Dalia Gillespie. The woman had been like a mother to her, trying to raise her right and keeping her away from those at the Church. It was the hardest on the woman when Alessa had died, her hatred for those of the Church was strong but when Dalia was cast out the demon child made sure that no harm would come to the broken woman. It was by pure chance that she learned of Dalia's true name, an Angel named Parisa whom had been raped and cannibalized by Aeron himself.

"I've been keeping a secret from you." Alessa giggled, "I've been keeping a big secret."

The girl grinned darkly before she looked at him; Aeron tilted his head curiously as his eyes narrowed.

"What secret?" Aeron asked; his voice dark.

Alessa giggled and continued to skip around the Fallen Angel with a dark grin, wagging her finger at him as if to warn him before she spoke.

"I want you to protect Dalia Gillespie, the remains of the Angel Parisa." She grinned.

Aeron's eyes darkened before he held Siren close to him, he did not know that Parisa had survived his attack. It was almost a sick joke being played on him before he gave a faint growl and rubbed Siren's skin resting his head on hers in thought. To defy Alessa was to play with the fires of Hell itself; Aeron had learned this the hard way once before and he was not willing to do it again.

"If it is your will…" Aeron said with a snarl, Alessa chuckled and hugged his leg.

Alessa was not going to tell Aeron that Jophiel has known about Parisa's fate the entire time, knowing that the mere mention of Jophiel would make Aeron furious. For a moment Siren stirred and opened her eyes to see the young girl from before, she blushed slightly knowing that the girl could see her naked. Alessa gave a chuckle and waved to the shy young woman before she waved back to the little girl. Siren thought that the little girl as just an illusion but now the girl was standing right in front of her; with a chuckle Alessa brushed the hair from her eyes with a faint smile. Aeron was confused for a moment at what to do before Alessa sat down and nodded to Aeron. It was a tense moment before Aeron sat down with Siren in his arms, shifting his robes so it covered them both. Siren looked at the little girl with a confused expression; it was hard to see how this little girl seemed to be able to command Aeron with the simplest of movements. Aeron kept a tight hold onto her as she and Alessa seemed to stare at each other, from a strange point of view Siren had almost appeared to be Alessa's older sister. The thought was shaken away when Siren's eyes gained their black colors, Alessa giggled and clapped more.

"You have a wonderful soul." Alessa grinned to Siren.

Siren gave the little girl a confused look, tilting her head to the side as if the girl was insane.

"I don't understand." Siren said, Alessa grinned and wagged her finger.

"Did you think that you came here by chance?" Alessa gave a sly smirk to the young woman, "Every soul here was either already here or drawn here."

Siren's eyes widened slightly as she listened to Alessa explain the inner workings of Silent Hill and about her own past. It was hard to believe a little girl had been the source of all the corruption within the mists; her story had been both sad and enraging. It wasn't hard to compare it to her on story, but that didn't explain Aeron's strange transformation nor did it explain how Aeron became under her control. Alessa chuckled at Siren's questions before she looked to Aeron and gave a grin, reaching out and lightly brushing the hair from Siren's face.

_~2000 years ago~_

It had been mere hours after Aeron had finished with Parisa, her blood on his body and wings making him look feral amongst the flames. The last thing the dark Angel remembered as a flash of light and screams of pain before he woke up surrounded by fire. His long dark hair that fell to his waist was in a wild mane of shadows and blood, the Great Knife fell from the skies landing at his feet. Its light had dimmed leaving it as a large yet sharp weapon of gore; Aeron picked it up only to have it burn his hand. A laughter flared as the flames rose higher above his Angelic wings making them flare up in anger. Demons crawled from every shadow, their fingers ended in long blade like claws. Aeron growled picking up the Great Knife, ignoring the burning sensation as he swung at the Demons. They laughed and lunged at his wings, tearing out feathers roughly and making Aeron snarl and slam the Great Knife against his back. The pain had burned through him like hot liquid within his blood as it coated his back; the Demons had then decided to hold him down. Taking turns and running their claws down his body in various places, even turning him over and once again attacking his wings.

"Poor Angel, thrown from Heaven to the place you belong." A voice hissed darkly.

Aeron growled and grit his teeth as the fire grew closer to him; the tips of his wings were so close to the fire that the feathers had started to singe from the heat. The burning sensation was worse than the feeling of the Demon's claws on his tanned skin. From the corner of his eyes he could see larger Demons bringing pieces of metal; they appeared to be a mask of some kind. With a great feeling of dread Aeron got to his feet trying to shake away the flames, they were eating through the black feathers as fast as Aeron could tear them out. The agony of the fire and his own actions left his wings bare limps, bleeding from the force of Aeron tearing out the feathers and skin that lay around his feet. With pools of gold surrounded black Aeron screamed as the fires attacked the very flesh and bone of his wings, eating them away as the Demons dragging the metal grew closer. The crude tools in their hands were meant for the pieces of metal that they held, the Great Knife grew heavy and Aeron found that he could not let go of it.

"What is this witchcraft?" Aeron snarled, "Let me go!" He growled, thrashed violently.

A great effort was no being taken in order to swing the Great Knife, the blood of the Demons staining the blade as the blood seemed to soak into it. The closer to demons got the more frantic that he grew, more of the clawed Demons appeared. This time they had jumped onto his back, forcing him down to his knees and digging their claws into his body the keep him in place. The fire was now surrounding Aeron as the Demons laughed from within the flames as the metal was put around his head. The feeling of sharp metal being driven into his skull made him scream in pure agony, the rusty screws had been bathed in the flame making them almost melt into his skull and into the metal helmet being made around his face. The mesh blocked and warped his view as the Demons laughed, the fires making it harder to see them as he screamed and struggled with each new screw being driven into his head.


	5. Lost Souls and Devious Plans

It had been three days since Siren had seen the very first visions of Aeron's rebirth as Pyramid Head. The images still haunted her as she rubbed her stomach absent mindedly. Alessa was another surprise for her, she had never heard of the little girl in the Church. Only from Alessa herself did Siren hear her story. It was sad to hear how tormented the little girl had been even though she was so young, Siren never really remembered her mother. Dahlia was lucky to have her daughter watching over her, in a way it made Siren envious of the two. The only parental figure that Siren had growing up was her father, but she had been tormented by him in ways that made her cringe from the very thoughts. Aeron had been unusually quiet, his mind drifted to a place beyond the mists of Silent Hill. His mind had become a mess of blurred memories and visions that often left his skin crawling. Siren would take notice of his distress and run her head under his chin; it was a soft yet worried gesture that made Aeron smile even behind his helmet.

'_**Heaven… What a strange place to remember…**_' Aeron's Dark half spoke, it's musing was taken from Aeron's own feeling of the matter.

'_Dahlia… Parisa… To think that is what remains of Jophiel's chosen._' Aeron chuckled in thought.

A tremor of sick pleasure shivered down his skin at the memory of her golden flesh under his teeth. A soft snarl was the only indication of his wicked thoughts as Siren walked by his side. She had her hands behind her back as her eyes closed; she loved how the cold mist felt against her warm flesh. Aeron would often watch her as she moved around the misty land. She was slowly changing in more ways than he could've thought when he first saw her. Before him was a young woman, bearing a small bump on her stomach of his own seed. Had she been anyone else that mass of flesh inside of her womb would not be so safe. Aeron's most prized meal was that of a fetus of any age. It did not matter if they were ready to be born or if they were half way into the world. He was relentless in his quest for the greatest meal. They're bones were always soft and broke under a single bite with a satisfying crunch. Even now his mind was pondering the thought of being a father, a creator of a life not his own. It was indeed an odd thought for the Executioner, but this would not keep him from eating that which was not his own creation.

"That man…" Siren spoke, her voice soft. "Who is he?"

The question was rather personal yet Aeron could not lie to her forever, his memories were returning and he could not run forever from his past.

"Jophiel, at one time he was my brother." Aeron said; a growl laced his voice from the admission.

As they walked Aeron began to tell Siren of the past he could remember, being an Angel of God and killing demons in the name of Order. His path had been changed some-how; there was something within him that slowly grew out of control. It had all started with the first time he had raped a demoness that wondered too close to him after a fight. Aeron should've noticed all of the signs of his corruption, but he had been drunk off the power of domination and the pleasure of rapture. The self-confession of his own weakness sent a shiver down his spine, he had never once considered his soul to be so weak, as if his inner demon was stronger but he was saner. Siren looked up at the man; she no longer saw the Demon nor the Angel, but the man Aeron was somewhere between the two. In his darkest moments he was the Devil of the mist, but in his smile she could see the light from which he fell just beyond the shadows in his eyes. He was neither damned nor was he saved; he was trapped in the world between. It was so different to speak of Heaven again, least of all to the young woman at his side. He had spoken until he could no longer remember then looked at Siren. Her expression was that of mixed emotions but the silence was a pleasant one.

'_**There is something coming**_.' Aeron's instincts growled.

Aeron tensed before glancing around, the air seemed to crackle before a figure broke through the mists. Aeron gave a growl at who he had seen, it was a young man with short brown hair and tanned skin. The man's name was Henry Townsend; he was trapped in a part of Silent Hill that was connected to the outside world. To Aeron's surprise Henry couldn't see him; the lost man turned to Siren and spoke with a timid voice.

"Do you know where this place is?" Henry asked making Siren tilted her head.

"This place is called Silent Hill, are you from here?" She asked.

Henry shook his head.

"I'm in a dream still I see." Henry said with a depressed tone.

Siren raised a brow before she turned to face the man.

"This place is a dream to you?" Siren asked; she was now the one who was confused.

Henry looked at her before he rubbed the back of his head, without a second thought he had told her that strange things were happening in his home far from Silent Hill. Ghosts had begun to terrorize him and he was locked inside of his apartment by chains, his only escape from the cursed room was a strange tunnel that led to different places filled with horrible monsters. He paused from a moment to see that Siren wasn't laughing at him but looking at him with a thoughtful expression, everyone else he told his story too had thought that they were stuck in the same dream. Henry looked around nervously before a small growl came from the mists, readying himself Henry waiting to see what was going to happened next when a small skinned dog ran by him to the girl he was talking to. Siren knelt down at ran her hand over the muscle before she looked up at Henry,

"If you think this is a dream why not try and wake up." She said as Henry felt something move behind him.

He turned around to find nothing, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

"I've tried, but when I wake up someone dies." Henry stammered; Siren chuckled as Aeron tried his best to make the man see him.

It had gotten to the point where Aeron was standing with the Great Knife over his head ready to cleave the man in two. Henry shook his head and ran off thinking that Siren was just another part of his crazy dreams, something meant to try and explain the madness that was doing on around him. When Henry was out of earshot Siren chuckled fully allowing the sound to travel through the air, Aeron growled setting the Great Knife down with an ungraceful slam. He was annoyed that the mortal had ignored him and acted as if he wasn't their while he talked to Siren, talking of his domain being nothing more than a dream of madness. In truth there were many other realms hidden within Silent Hill that connected to the outside world, it was only when the machinations of those realms were in motion could to chosen targets be able to see them. The thought of Siren finding her way out or someone breaking through and stealing her away was enough to strike a nerve. More so with Jophiel somewhere within the heart of Silent Hill and encouraging the lost souls in the Church to once again become blinded to their fate and resumed their petty rebellion.

"I do hope he finds whatever it is he is meant to find." Siren said glancing in the direction that Henry Townsend had ran off.

Aeron grunted and shifted his helmet.

"It is most likely a similar fate than the ghosts he speaks of." Aeron growled before his long tongue softly wrapped around Siren's neck for a moment before returning to his jaws.

Siren smiled up at him, he only used his tongue in such a manner if he was being possessive over her. He didn't like to hear her talk of others with such hope, it was so _human _yet she didn't it without even thinking. Aeron wondered of what would happen if Siren were to ever vanish from Silent Hill and be rejoined with the outside world, the thought chilled his blood as if it was a poisonous subject. Shaking off the chill he walked back to Siren's side as they resumed their own form of a walk through Silent Hill, looking for anything odd or to see if there was anyone wandering the mists. The thoughts of his old life seemed to creep back into the shadows of memory as he walked with a purpose that he had known for centuries, as an executioner of Hell in the cruel lands he now ruled. Siren was content to hum and softly run her fingers through the thick mists; from the corner of her eye she could see the small dog still following her and Aeron. Its ears were straight up as its tail wagged vigorously with excitement to see the young woman again, it had not made a sound since Henry had left yet it had not chased him either. With a low groan from Aeron the pup yipped and scampered off, Siren looked to her Mate before he gave her a thick chuckle and rolled his shoulders. She could tell that Aeron was growing restless even though he would not admit it to her; there was too much going on for him to remain as calm as he appeared.

"What troubles you?" Siren finally asked, unable to take the odd behavior.

Aeron gave a faint grunt before he stopped walking; he had hoped that his uneasiness would not be so easily seen.

"The thought of loss…"Aeron sighed, it was the first time such a word struck him down.

Siren tilted her head once more.

"Of loss?" She asked; a hand traveled up her spine making her shiver.

The feeling within the simple action was a dark possession that was not Aeron's alone but of the demon within him, a low growl echoed from his rusted helmet before a dark growl spoke.

"_**Loss it not something we know how to comprehend or conquer.**_" Aeron's instincts hissed darkly, "_**It cannot be devoured or violated.**_"

Siren faintly blushed hearing this from Aeron's darker side; it was a rare thing for her hear the darkest part of Aeron in general. She knew that to hear those words meant that Aeron had a fear of losing his Mate, Siren could not see herself leaving Silent Hill of her own free will but with new faces within the mists it made it hard for her to even think of the outside world at all. Ever since she had first arrived in Silent Hill the outside world seemed to vanish, almost making her think that where she was now had been the only part of the world that was left. The sight of Jophiel and even talking to someone from the outside world had changed that way of thinking; there was a world outside of this misty realm but Siren didn't know if she could survive without Aeron. Without a word she moved closer to Aeron, her guard lower than usual as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about living in the outside world after it had been what pushed her into the place she called home.

"There will not be a great loss for a very long time." Siren murmured into Aeron's side.

The mere negation of the thought of losing Siren was enough for Aeron before he resumed walking through the mists, in the deeper parts of the mist however Jophiel had seen Henry as well. Narrowing his eyes at Siren the Angel had begun to plan something that could tear apart the very fabric of Silent Hill and it all revolved around separating Siren from Silent Hill in order to weaken the beast he once called brother.


End file.
